One Shot
by Maggie5763
Summary: Who knew going to the store could change your life forever? It did for Edward. All they wanted to do was pick a few things up for Esme for dinner, then a psycho guy came into the picture and changed things forever. Possible one shot? Read and Review!


"RUN!" I screamed grabbed his hand and ran.

I was out of breath but we needed to keep running, this wasn't the best thing for someone who was as clumsy as I was. It was cold outside, and snow covered the ground and flung in different directions as our feet ran. I screamed as a gun shot rang out and hit the tree next to us, I looked back to the figure chasing after us. I was tugged on by the hand to keep going, I ran holding Edward's hand as we sped up dodging the trees and several branches sticking from the ground.

"I cant breathe!" I shouted at Edward.

"Just a little bit more!" He screamed back at me.

My mind flashed to only an hour ago, everything was fine. Edward and I were at the store grabbing a few things for Esme when a crazy person came in waving a gun in the air. He held us hostage until we, including two other people, escaped. The two people got shot a while back ago, but we had to keep going, there wasn't time for slowing down.

"Edward! I mean it! I cant breathe!" I gasped.

"Hold on love!" He told me.

_BANG!_

I screamed as I fell to my hands and knees before tumbling down on the ground.

"BELLA! NOO!" Edward screamed.

I felt hands on me as I shook, I looked at my hands which were covered in my own blood.

"Ed...Edward!" I gasped.

"Shh, it's going to be okay! You'll be okay!" He told me digging for his phone.

"Edward! He shot me!" I cried out.

"I'm going to call for help!" He said.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"SHIT!" He cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"I have no signal!" He said.

"I... I'm going to die..." I gasped.

"No! You are not going to die Isabella you hear me? You will _NOT_ die!"

I looked up at him.

"Okay, okay. Can you walk? We have to try to find some signal!" He said.

"I.. I can t-try." I said.

He helped me up, I screamed in pain as my stomach felt like it was splitting in two. He held on to my waist as I swung my arm around him. He supported me as we started walking, I cried out in pain as the tears slid down my cheeks. We didn't get very far before I got really dizzy and had a hard time keeping my eyes open. My feet started to drag and my breathing slowed down, Edward gave me a little shake as I jumped awake.

"Stay awake Bella! Please stay awake!" Edward begged me.

"I'm so... tired." I whispered.

"No! Bella you cant close your eyes!" He told me.

"I-I hav- have too." I said.

He pulled me up trying to keep me awake, but it wasn't working.

"Edward...I-I'm tired... Can.. we.. rest...?" I asked.

It was getting harder to breath, I heard his rushed deep breaths as he stopped. He was gasping for air as he looked around.

"Okay, but we are going to keep going soon." He said.

"'Kay." I mumbled.

He sat down leaning against the tree, I started to feel weak, and I knew I wouldn't last long. I couldn't even find the strength to cry, I looked up at Edward with my watery eyes.

"Don't cry, we're just going to rest for a second before we get to the road." He told me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said.

"Tell everyone I love them." I told him.

"Tell them yourself, when we get home." He said stroking my cheek.

…

**EPOV**

"Bella." I said.

Nothing.

"Bella?"

Still nothing.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

She jumped, her breathing was really fast and really short. She was having more and more trouble breathing as time went on. I stood up and picked her up, we couldn't waste anymore time trying to get to the road. I ran as fast as I could, there was blood everywhere on me, but I ignored it. I made it to somewhere where I actually got signal, I set Bella down carefully. I quickly dialed 911 and told the girl everything, she said that an ambulance was on its way.

I hung up, and when I looked at Bella my heart stopped. I slowly walked over to her not sure what I would find. I knelt down slowly as I shook her gently, her head fell to the side. I took a quick intake of breath as I touched her cheek, it was cold.

"Bella." I said.

Nothing.

"BELLA!" I screamed shaking her.

No answer.

I shook her more, somehow she woke up, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long.

"E-Edward...I love...you." She breathed out as she lifted her head a little and looked at me.

"I love you too Bella, stay awake! Help is coming! Please!" I begged her.

"I'm s-so col-cold." She gasped.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "No."

I took my jacket off and slipped it around her rubbing her arms. I felt her body go limp in my arms once again, I looked down at her and had a feeling I wouldn't be able to get her back.

"No. No. No! Bella! Wake up! Love please open your eyes! I love you please!" I cried out.

Nothing. I checked her pulse, there was nothing. I let out a wail of pain as I held on to her, the tears finally poured down my cheeks as I kissed her head. Lights from the ambulance flashed and the sirens blared as they pulled up. Paramedics rushed out to get the gurney, but I had a feeling that they were too late.

Everything happened like a movie, everything was in slow motion as they took Bella from my arms and placed her on the gurney. Their voices were muffled as I stood there watching as they loaded her in the ambulance, a paramedic came over and asked if I wanted to come. Of course I wanted to come with, it was just the end result we all knew that I didn't want. I climbed in the back of the ambulance and sat down next to Bella, I grabbed her cold hand. I would never be able to marry her, or have babies. She would have beautiful babies, all that looked like her.

Once at the hospital I followed closely with the paramedics as they rushed Bella inside a room. The doctors and nurses rushed around yelling things, I was pushed aside as a nurse went to grab some medicine. I was asked if I wanted to call anyone, I looked at the nurse blankly for a minute before handing her the number for Esme. I glanced behind me, the cops were here, and of course one of them had to be Charlie. He looked just as shocked as I did, his buddies clapped him on the back and told them that she would be fine as they gathered around like it was some kind of medical show.

I wanted to slap them all, to scream and throw a fit, but it wouldn't help anything. It wouldn't help Bella have a better chance of survival. The nurse that called Esme came back in and told me that she was on her way, I nodded unable to speak. I looked down at my shirt, my jeans, my hands, and arms, they were all covered in Bella's blood. I even had some on my face, I looked like I just got out from a horror movie. I felt like I did, it was our own little horror movie where a psycho murder chased us through the forest before finally shooting his victim. I wished it was me, I would rip the heart out of my chest right here and now if it meant Bella could live. How could one single bullet cause this much harm?

The heart machine flat lined as the noise echoed through the room, the nurses stopped giving her medicine, the doctors stopped CPR, this couldn't be happening. I heard one of them call time of death and my heart tugged painfully.

"NO! DO SOMETHING! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

They said they were sorry, they weren't sorry. I walked over slowly to Bella's body, the door opened where Charlie walked in slowly. The doctor told him that they did all they could, but she died before she even came to the hospital. I remember, I was there, I knew the moment she was gone, when her she took her last forced breath after telling me she loved me. I fell to my knees and cried into her chest, I grabbed her blood soaked hand and squeezed it silently wishing for her to come back. I wanted her to wrap her arms around me and tell me that it was fine, that she wasn't dead, but she wouldn't. I would never kiss her lips, or wake up with her next to me. Never again would she blush when Emmett made a joke, or trip up the stairs only to laugh.

I was pulled away from her, I tried to fight, but it was no use. I turned to see Charlie, he looked like he would pass out any minute. He asked me what happened, and I went into a full story about how we were at the store. I sobbed so hard throughout the whole story that it was hard for me to talk, hard for me to breathe. Charlie walked over to Bella, I heard him mumble something about Renee coming down, I nodded lightly. I walked out of the room giving him some time alone with Bella. I got horrified looks as patients, and other people saw me drenched in blood. I didn't care, didn't even bother washing the blood from my face, my hands, arms, shirt, shoes, jeans. None of it mattered. I didn't care if I had blood all over me, I just kept walking.

I saw my family walk through the doors to the hospital. Carlisle was off today, he could have saved her. I heard the gasps and the screams of pain coming from them all, they knew automatically by the blood and my reaction that she was gone. Instead of accepting the open arms from Esme, or anyone else, I just walked past them not sure where I was going. I was in complete and total shock, someone just ripped my heart out, and didn't even try to save it.

I was almost out of the hospital when my legs finally gave out, I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. Arms wrapped around me as Esme asked if I was alright, I broke down in tears and screamed out in pain. I began to beat the ground with my fists as I cried out in my arm. I was helped up and into a chair by Jasper and Emmett, they all had looks of sorrow, but they had no idea how I felt. Esme hugged me, and I lost it more, I cried in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me.

…

I sat in the car, Renee and Phil finally got to the hospital, it was hard watching Renee cry over her daughters body. No one blamed me though, not even Charlie, he even thanked me for being there with her while she went. Where would I go? Did he expect me to leave her there to die alone in the forest? I did that once, and it was a huge mistake. We pulled up to the house, Charlie pulled up after us as everyone got out of the cars. Charlie and Phil helped a crying Renee into the house, I walked in the house as everyone looked at me.

"Edward, why don't you go change and clean up." Esme said rubbing my back.

I walked upstairs, it felt like I was in the twilight zone or something, everything felt unreal. I took a quick shower, the blood washing off of me and running down the drain turning the water red. I got dressed into clean clothes and took the bloody ones. I was about to throw them away, but then I didn't, I set them on the bed. I walked over to the Bella's side of the bed, a scrunchie that had strands of Bella's hair laid on the bedside table. A picture of me and her sat under the lamp, she was smiling with her arms wrapped around me.

"Edward?" Alice asked quietly.

I looked at her, she took that as a welcome in my room. She didn't dance over, she didn't prance, she just walked. I knew it was killing her too, and not because Bella would never be her life size barbie doll anymore, or she would never drag an unwilling Bella out for a day of shopping. No, Bella was her best friend, someone she could talk too. Alice sat on the bed next to me.

"You should throw these away." She said going to throw the bloody clothes away.

"NO!" I screamed, it was the first thing I said since the hospital when I begged the the doctors to keep going.

"Edward they are full of Be- her blood." She said.

"I said no." I snapped glaring at her.

"Edward, I know you're hurting, I cant even imagine what it would be like if Jasper died, but keeping bloody clothes wont keep you close to her." She told me.

"Get out." I snapped.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Get OUT!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me before dropping the clothes on the floor, turned around, and left. I felt my stomach turn as I looked at the bloody clothes on the floor, I made a dash for the bathroom. I threw the toilet seat up causing a loud bang and threw up, I heard rushed footsteps on the stairs and felt someone rubbing my back as I threw up. I sat up and saw that Esme was kneeling down next to me, I got up shakily and washed my face.

"Is this real mom?" I whispered.

"Oh baby. I wish it wasn't." She said standing up.

"Can you just tell me that this is a dream? Can you wake me up?" I asked her.

She sighed and rubbed my back.

"Dinner is ready." She told me.

"I don't want any." I told her.

"You have to eat Edward." She said.

"No I don't, I don't eat I die faster, which means I get to see Bella sooner." I said.

"Edward, are you having suicidal thoughts?" She asked getting concerned.

"No." I said.

"You better not be, or I am getting you a therapist." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come eat." She said patting my back.

She left the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror leaning against the counter.

"_Edward?" Bella said poking her head in the bathroom door._

"_Yeah?" I said without looking at her._

"_Are you okay?" She asked coming in._

"_I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked her._

"_You seem a little distant. What's on your mind?" She asked wrapping her arms around me._

"_I love you." I said seriously._

"_I love you too." She said laughing._

"_No, I mean it. I love you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I told her wrapping my arms around her._

"_You wont lose me, I'm not going anywhere." She told me._

"_Promise?" I asked._

"_I promise." She said._

_She stood up on her toes and kissed my lips._

"_Come on." She said._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_Esme needs a few things for supper, I offered to go to the store for her." She said smiling._

"_You did, did you?" I asked playfully._

"_Yeah, and I'm dragging you along. Come on, let's go to the store." She said._

I closed my eyes and stood up straight, I turned around turning the light off. Who knew going to the store could change your life forever.

**This is what I have been doing when I am bored or am having trouble writing the chapters for my other stories! Haha. I just got this idea from watching TV and just went with it. What did you think? Review and let me know!**


End file.
